Mutual
by Residingfangirl
Summary: Set just after S3 episode 1 'Flight Risk'. What happened when Sharon returned? Would a certain Lieutenant keep his word and still be waiting? Inspired by "I'll wait, incase you need me."


**So, I've finally given into my first dabble with the wonderful world of fanfic writing. I felt compelled to write and this is the result. I welcome and would appreciate your opinions and reviews. A big thank you goes to the amazing angerwasallihad who was very supportive and gave some great help with this fic. She's beyond awesome! **

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this little Sharon and Andy ficlet that I've created :) **

Sharon walked back to her office to collect her things, looking exhausted over the events that had unfolded over the last few days and from what had just been a very sad and emotional notification. How do you tell someone their children and husband are dead? Her job never got easier and today was one of the worst as she mulled over the actions she took and her resultant guilt. One of those days in which she just wanted to return home, call her children and wash the day away.

"Sharon," came a weary soft voice. It was spoken by her trusted Lieutenant. He always seemed to be around in those significant moments when she needed a friend. She turned around as she reached the door to her office. They walked in together, the Lieutenant standing back and letting her go first.

"Andy" she sighed. "I thought you had gone home? What are you still doing here?" As she began to gather her things, she checked her watch. "It's late."

"I said I would wait, didn't I? I was never going to leave you like that. I never would. How was it?" He could imagine but he had to ask. He could tell it was hard for her as he could see the sadness on her face even though she tried to remain unfazed. Typical Sharon. He could tell though.

"I know, I know you wouldn't... I just thought you would want to get home, rest. It's been a tough day. A tough day for all of us." Her voice trembled as she spoke with it threatening to break.

"Are you okay? I mean can I do anything for you? What do you need?"

There was a hint of a smile forming on Sharon's mouth as she thought of how considerate and caring Andy could be. He was really becoming someone she could rely on. Someone to truly count on and support her when she needed.

"I just need, I don't need anything... Just for this day to be over and for us to go back in time, if we could. That would be good and maybe I wouldn't be filled with such guilt." She tried to keep her emotions at bay but her eyes became teary as the feelings for that day began to surface.

"There is nothing for you to feel guilty about Sharon. You were doing your job."

"She just kept shouting and crying. How do you stop a mother's pain over the loss of her children? The heartache over knowing, you are never going to see your children again. That kind of loss doesn't go away and I prolonged her waiting because I found her actions suspicious. Andy, why?"

"Hey, Sharon, you did what you thought was right and I backed your decision. She lied, you had every right to be suspicious. It was the right call, you hear me?" It was almost spoken in a whisper, very gentle. He wanted to take the pain away, he just wanted to reach out and help her somehow.

"I just feel so awful, she was the children's mother. I'm a mother, you're a father, we both would want to know it had been our kids. Yet I refused to divulge the truth as soon as we discovered it. I did that to a mother who was already going through suffering and I..."

"Stop Sharon, you need to stop doing this to yourself. It's our job, we need to make decisions. Hard decisions."

"But Andy..." She tried to interrupt to little avail.

"No, we make the choice of what information we share and what we keep back if we feel it will benefit our case. You went with your gut and that's definitely not a bad thing. You've gone with your gut before and it's helped us so many times. It's one case Sharon, you weren't to know the outcome. None of us were prepared."

"Why are you on my side Andy? Lieutenant Provenza was right, she should have been notified as soon as it went from being a critical missing to homicide. She deserved that at least."

"You want to know why I was on your side, it was because I trusted and believed in your decision. I still do. I will always have your side Sharon. Just like you've had mine, well not always," he laughed. It eased the tension as she recalled the times she had to deal with one of Flynn and Provenza's famous shenanigans back during her time in internal affairs.

"Yeah, I remember Andy. All too well, in fact," she smirked. "Look how far we've come Andy, you by my side and coming to my defense. When did that happen?" She couldn't help but shake her head and the faintest laugh escape from her lips.

"Oh, a while ago I think. You're no longer the wicked witch of internal affairs." Showing Sharon one of those devilish grins she had come to know. "I got to know you. Sharon Raydor, the person behind the composed Captain. And I liked her... I do like her." She blushed ever so slightly, hardly noticeable actually, but it was there.

"Well... thank you for today Andy, do know I appreciate it and I'm grateful for you being here when you didn't need to be." Just as he opened the door for both of them to leave, she spoke again and turned to face him directly.

"Oh and Andy, the feeling is mutual. Very much mutual." She smiled, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately around him. And for the first time that day she let go a little part of her guilt.


End file.
